ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Two Hearts Together
Two Hearts Together is the forty-ninth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot After knocking Rune Kodaira unconscious, Makoto Sayama questions Yamato Agari if he still can loves now he knows she's going to erase his memories. When he says "yes", Sayama bemusedly remarks he just told Rune that he loves him. Then she comments that Yamato will always love her with "fake love" as she begins charge at him with her brush. While Sayama silently thinks how Yamato always tries to put on a cheerful facade, Yamato tells Sayama how he did like her, but says he likes her better when he didn't know she was Roger Dunstan's daughter. As Yamato blocks her attack, Sayama asks if Yamato is angry at her for being a lair and traitor, but he just inquires her reasons for doing this. Sayama responses that she doesn't want the one she likes - Yamato - to hate her and tells him to forget about what he learned today. God Regla brings a smaller brush close to Yamato's face, but Akitsu Otake in her ICON mode kicks her away. Having overheard the commotion, she and Kiyose Matsumoto demands to know what happen with Rune and that fact Sayama is Dunstan's daughter. Sayama nonchalantly tells the girls to ask Musashi Murayama, who on top of nearby building with Sophia, to explain since she knows he has been watching her. Musashi states he already suspect that she was order by her father to watch The Good Dôji Club and The Evil Dôji Branch, but he never thought she join the evil side and ask her what's her reason. While Akitsu and Kiyose reels from shock, Sayama explains she join Vice because she hates her father for "abandoning" and using her for his experiments, and making her hide her identity. She knows that all Karakuri Dôji powers is needed to defeat Dunstan, and claims the The Good Dôji Club wasn't making any progress and good and evil can't not mixed, so she will rely on strength to beat Dunstan. Sayama plans to use Vice to steal all the Noh powers and takes his powers to rule herself, Angered, Akitsu goes attacks Sayama, but Musashi tries to stop her since he suspects Sayama only told them her plans because she has a plan to erase all their memories. Suddenly, Hana Koganei and Edile in their ICON slams Akitsu away as Sumako Miyoshi and Désir in their ICON attacks God Pardonner. Noticing The Evil Dôji Branch are deploying tactically to attack so Sayama will have a chance to erase their memories, Musashi prepares to go into ICON mode with Sophia and join the fray, but Mizho and Paresse appears right front of him in their ICON. Before she is able swing her scythe down, God Ultimo grabs it and tells Musashi to leave Sayama to him. While God Sophia deals with Demon Paresse, Yamato ask Sayama to be honest with him, who resorts that she was pretending the whole time they knew each other and charges at him. Ultimo ask Yamato to let him uses his Noh, but Yamato doesn't want to since they need to beat Sayama in a fair fight. As they fight, Sayama internally acknowledges that she'll still living a lie and reflects on her pain of hiding her relation to Dunstan. Wanting to be free, Sayama resolves to protect all the people she loves and defeat her father. Since God Ultimo is physically stronger now they reach Level 2, Yamato grabs God Regla's arms and proclaims Sayama is weak. He tells Sayama she doesn't have to hide anymore and come join them, assuring she's not alone. Musashi and the girls also expressing their understanding towards Sayama's actions and forgives her, much to Sayama's relief. Suddenly, Dunstan and Milieu appears in their ICON and captures Sayama, much to everyone's shock. While still battling God Rage, Yoichi Oizumi also takes notice of Dunstan and takes this chance to attack him. Despite Fusataro Fussa's warning, God Service charges toward God Milieu, but is easily smack aside. Dustan proclaims the One Hundred Machine Funeral is also most at its end and inquires what Yamato will do to the "evil". When Yamato demands him to let Sayama go, Dunstan states his daughter needs to be "reeducated" and Yamato needs to overcome his final challenge for him. Dunstan tells Yamato that he will for him in the future before vanishing. Characters in Order in Appearance * Regla (ICON) * Makoto Sayama * Jealous (ICON) * Rune Kodaira * Ultimo (ICON) * Yamato Agari * Slow (ICON) * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Pardonner (ICON) * Musashi Murayama * Sophia * Hana Koganei * Edile (ICON) * Paresse (ICON) * Mizho * Désir (ICON) * Sumako Miyoshi * Roger Dunstan * Milieu (ICON) * Service (ICON) * Yoichi Oizumi * Rage (ICON) * Fusataro Fussa Category:Chapters